A Twisted Fairy Tale
by Forfun100
Summary: Last year Felicity was happy, she got the guy, some friends,and kick a lot of butt. This year things get scrambled putting her life and those of others in the balance. 5th year has come for Felicity at Hogwarts, as something wicked arrives as well.
1. Chapter 1 Ready to Begin Again

Felicity's summer had passed her by with ease. She was happy, keeping herself occupied with prep for a new school year. It was the fifteenth of July when she had received word for her Uncle Remus. He was taking her to see her father, he was taking her to her old home. Her first home, she was more than ready when he arrived on the seventeenth of July for her.

"Hello Felicity." He put his hand on her shoulder, "You've grown since I saw you last."

"Hello Uncle Remus." She smiled at the dingy looking man,

"Felicity!" The boys crowded her, giving her hugs and kisses saying all the things they would do when she returned.

When she finally made it out with her uncle she was in need of fresh air.

"You seem to be quite popular."

"That tends to happen when you grow fond of people." She laughed tucking some hair behind her ear. He had rented a small silver car that seemed to be in okay condition. Her trunk barely fit in the back, and the front seat was more like a bench with no seat belts. It was cool when she squeezed into the compressed vehicle.

The ride from there was awkward. Neither of them were very social until one point came up in the stiff air.

"So Felicity, I... what happened to you? I mean after, your um... Dad was. Taken?" Remus asked very lightly wording what he said.

"I was sent to live with Aunt Bellatrix" She said he sighed at her words.

"Why would he send you there? I knew he was irresponsible but she's... Crazy"

"He never go5t the chance to make a will. He just inherited his parents. They appointed Aunt Bella to take care of any Black children."

"... It was supposed to be me." He mumbled.

"What?" She breathed unsure.

"Once James had died he... asked me to be your guardian. I didn't acknowledge the letter of course thinking he had killed, Lilly and James. As well as..."

"You're a werewolf."  
>"Yeah..." The air was solid and it seem that there was no ventilation in the petite car. When they arrived on the street Felicity was ecstatic. She saw the identical line of houses, the concrete she had played on. Even her old neighbors hadn't changed only their ages and sizes.<p>

"Felicity!" She turned and saw an old lady but not just any old lady. It was, Mrs. Garnett, she had been the one to take Felicity out into the world. She was like a grandmother to her.

"Hi Mrs. Garnett." She waved.

"My dear." She crossed the street. "I almost didn't recognize you! You're all grown up, your hair is still the same. You're eyes there as bright as ever." She moved some of her hair and hugged her. "You must come over to my house while you're visiting, how long are you staying?"

" All summer."

"Why?"

"Well reminiscing. Gather old belongings to take back to school."

"Oh are you going to college already!"

"No, I go to privet school."

"Yes very exclusive" her uncle Remus got out her things.

"Brilliant all of my children are extraordinarily intellectual. Out of the six I have raised including Felicity I have a brain surgeon, a lawyer, an ambassador of the ING Group, a Mammalogist she's in Africa right now, and a mother. Now a student at a prestigious boarding school, I always knew you were destined for greatness Felicity. Now tell me how old are you and what is your class rank?"

"I'm going to turn fifteen this august, and the last I checked I was ranked number one in my class"

"Good girl, barley a sophomore and already on top."

"Felicity!" Her Uncle Remus motioned to her home.

"I've got to go Mrs. Garnett I'll see you soon!" She waved running toward her uncle.

"Goodbye dear!"

Felicity entered the house seeing the wood work the artistry of her home. It was musty and rather old but it was just perfection.

"Felicity."

She looked up and saw her father, cleaner than from the last time she had seen him, walk in to the sitting room.

"Daddy!" She dropped the only bag she had been holding and ran to his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around. She could have cried, maybe even died at that exact moment and she wouldn't care her life was complete and full in that one moment.

He placed her feet on the ground before kissing her forehead, and pulling her back into an embrace. He rocked her back and forth, she giggled like a little girl. He pulled away from her and smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Sirius." Remus planted her things on the floor.

"Remus!" He smiled going over to his friend. Felicity smiled at the friends being reunited. After a good while of remembrance Remus turned to her.

"Felicity we should take these to your room."

"I've got it." Felicity picked up her trunk, putting her bag on the side table. She smiled and walked up the stairs.

When she reached her door it still had a flowery sign on it. She laughed and when she entered she laughed harder.

"Yep this was the flowers faze" She laughed the room was bright yellow and covered with pink, purple, and blue cartoon flowers. Her dresser was white, it had assorted hair pins a brush, and some pictures of her and her dad.

Her closet had a multitude of little dresses, shirts, pants, and skirts. It contained her only and favorite stuffed animal. Her stuffed Pegasus, it was silver with a golden mane.

She looked to her bed, it had a princess curtain, flower bed spread, and assorted flower pillows. Her bedside table held a round clock, with a flower in the middle and butterflies on the hands.

On the walls were diverse framed pictures. One in particular made her stare. It was... a party... a birthday party... she was there with her father, but it wasn't her birthday. There was another couple their baby was blowing out some candles. It was Harry, his first birthday and she was there.

She set down her things, took the picture off the wall, and looked at it. Until the door opened.

"Clean the room he says..." Felicity heard a familiar scratchy voice

"Kreacher " Felicity put down the picture.

"Mistress?" The house elf looked up at her. She got down on the flowered rug and hugged him.

"Kreacher I missed you." She laughed now she was going to cry.

"Mistress it's been so long." he stepped out of her hold and bowed to her.

"It's been too long."

"Mistress is all grown now, she must be attending Hoggywarts." She nodded, "Is no doubt in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor like her father."

"Kreacher will you do something for me?"

"Mistress still asks," he whispered to himself, "Mistress need not ask." he bowed again.

"Will you," she went to her bed and grabbed the photo, " wrap this for someone special?"

"Yes mistress. Yes." He almost smiled at her and apperated from the room. Felicity would give it to Harry for his birthday.

* * *

><p>"Felicity could you come down here for a second!" Sirius had called for her. She came down the perilous stairs, "The Weasley's will be arriving tomorrow, and the rest of the order as well. Just be prepared for visitors."<p>

Felicity's happiness depleted a bit, thinking about her last encounter with Mrs. Weasley "Will Hermione be coming too?"

"I presume so."

"Why don't you two catch up a bit, Sirius, I'll be in the kitchen getting some food prepared." Her uncle left the sitting room.

Felicity took a seat, " So baby girl, how was your year at Hogwarts?" He asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

She leaned on his shoulder and told him about her studies, her friends, and she was approaching the topic of her boyfriend.

" and I went to the Yule Ball, daddy. I had a lot of fun, dressing up and all with Hermione and Ginny." she bit her lip thinking about that mystical night.

"Did you get asked?" He asked smiling at her.

"I did, and now were... going out." She smiled.

"Well who is he?"

"You know him..."

"Is it that Ron? Because I think you and I both know you could trample him."

"No Daddy. It's Harry." She smiled sitting up.

"Harry? As in my godson, Harry?"

"Yes, he just knows how to make things simple, he lets me be free, and respects me. He cares, he really cares. "

"How far have you... gotten with him?" He asked almost scared

"We've kissed but that's about it."

"Alright." He sighed relieved,

"Daddy, I'll be fine you look like your scared we did something."

"Well if he's his father's son..."

"Daddy!" She laughed.

"You know I'm going to say what all fathers say. I don't want to lose my baby girl. I haven't been there for you, being locked up and all."

"But daddy that's made me happier. Getting the chance to see you. Having that to fall back on it's made me stronger."

"You have never needed help being stronger Felicity. When you were little, you were with Mrs. Garnett and wandered right on into the street I saw the whole thing. " She laughed at her father's words.

"I really like him daddy. I might even say I love him."

" That's good, that you like him. If James and Lilly were here. Well Lilly would roll her eyes and make sure he treated you right. James would high - five him, and encourage him to make it work. I can promise you we would all just pray that you would someday get married."

"Daddy." She laughed.

"What I'm being honest."

"Foods ready." Remus shouted.

" One more thing dad. At the end of the year, Professor McGonagall, she gave me this." She pulled out the necklace she had been given the year before. It was a silver star pendent, and when someone touched it an inscription would tell what their hearts truly wanted. Right at that moment while on Felicity's neck it read _some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives._ "My mum left it for me, she enchanted it to read your heart."

He looked at it before touching the star _a son is a so till he takes him a wife, a daughter is a daughter all her life_ "That is just like your mother to do something like that Felicity. I don't know why she was a Hufflepuff. Let's go eat." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I'm back! I won't post as offten as normal but I will post as soon as I can. I will probably post on fridays because of school, and I am very busy! I will try to not be so everywhere with my posts. Next three at least parts will be summer. Until then Love!<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Reawakening

Felicity awoke at four in the morning, only she didn't know it. She showered changed and prepared for the day.

"Please tell me that doesn't say five thirty three." She sighed looking at her clock flopping on her bed."Couldn't be more perfect." She sat up and looked out her window. The stars were just starting to disappear.

As she looked fondly she heard a noise from downstairs. She ran out of her room not because she was scared but because she was curious.

"Nice going Fred."

"Well George I thought you would have appeared a little bit farther to the side."

"Well-"

"Hiya!" Felicity laughed the twins had knocked over a painting and a side table.

"Hello Felicity." They said in unison immediately going back to the little quarrel.

Soon Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of her fire place.

they too were bickering about some nonsense, "You all realize you've entered my home at six in the morning without warning right?"

"Hey Felicity I thought you'd be asleep." Ron went to her and put his arm on her should.

"Believe me I wanted to be."

"Morning, Felicity." Ginny took a seat, curled up, and fell back to sleep.

The next two weeks passed with an ease to it. No out bursts no really bad calls or moments. She wass ecstatic to hear that Harry was coming.

"Baby girl come here a second." Her father called from the main hall.

"Yes?"

"Well as you know Harry is coming, to stay here. I... I want you to-"

"Daddy! We won't do anything. We practically live together normally if we wanted to-"

"Felicity, he's fifteen your fourteen he's going to start to change and I just."

"Daddy I'm a big girl, I can deal with a horny teenage boy if I have to. I'll be fine."

"Baby girl you can never convince me that your all grown. Your always my baby girl." He hugged her and she used every fiber of her being to not laugh. She felt bad about it, but really her dad didn't trust her with a boy, Harry no less. Isn't she kind of living proof of what could happen if she did do something?

Well she didn't care she was going to see Harry, that was all she cared about. The next day was also his birthday, she just really wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>She had been in her room talking to Ginny and Hermione,<p>

"So, when was the last time you guys talked?" Ginny asked falling asleep on Felicity's bed.

"I can't keep track." Felicity sat on her rug looking up at them.

"How?" Ginny asked,

"I don't know... It's three in the morning leave me alone."

"It's three, uh come on Hermi-... She's asleep."

"Leave her there, I'll sleep on the floor." Ginny got up and went to the door.

"... Felicity?" Ginny turned around. "Will you... um..."

"Yeah come on." Felicity smiled getting up to follow Ginny. Ginny had been scared to walk around Felicity's house because it was well a pretty creepy house. It was old and creeky, plus all the history of the house.

"How am I a Gryffindor." Ginny said under her breath as softly as she could but still Felicity heard her

"Gryffindor house isn't just for bravery. It's loyalty, and truth also. You know you're a lot bravey than most people I know."

"Well that's pretty damn sad" Ginny laughed.

The floor boards creaked and Ginny gasped, grabbing for Felicity's hand. "It's okay Ginny, I'm here." Felicity looked at the faint silhouette. They made it to Ginny's room, and once Felicity was sure Ginny was asleep Felicity made her way back, when she felt the house shake like it had many times before.

She smiled because she knew that Harry was there. She ran down the stairs like a child on Christmas morning. The house stopped moving and Felicity stared at the door.

It opened, "Wicked." Harry stepped inside. "Dumbledore what is this?"

"Home." Felicity said simply smiling.

"Hey!" He smiled putting down his things.

"Hiya, how've been?"

"Okay." He smiled walking over to her.

"Good,"

"You?"

"Eh, still breathing." She said as he reached her. He put his hand on her face,

"It's so much nicer than letters."

"Good to know." She took his hand that wasn't stroking her face.

"Excellent" He kissed her heart went soaring he hadn't done that since that time at the park.

"So" Dumbledore laughed at the two youngsters "Goodnight Harry, Felicity."

They pulled apart very reluctantly, "Goodbye Professor, see you tomorrow." Felicity said not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Goodnight." Harry said running his hands up and down Felicity's back.

Dumbledore laughed again closing the door. They kissed again, this time he lifted her off the stairs and twirled her.

"I missed you Harry, letters really aren't the same." she said placing her forehead to his.

"I know, I thought of you every day. I'm reluctant to say, Dudley did too, you really did a number on his reputation." He chuckled sweetly.

"I take it that's a good thing." She looked into his eyes, never losing her smile.

"It's the best." He said kissing her again. She finally pulled away.

"I have something for you," She smiled grabbing his hand, dragging him to her room. "Shh, you have be quite" Felicity stopped him when they reached her room.

"Why?" He whispered she opened the door and he saw Hermione still asleep in Felicity's bed. "Oh"

"Come on." She led him to her bed he sat down avoiding Hermione's leg. "Happy Birthday." She pulled out the wrapped picture.

"Thanks Felicity." He took it and looked down at the wrapping paper.

"Open it." She sat next to him, when he did he looked confused.

"What is it?" He smiled looking up.

"Well, that's me and my dad, at your first birthday, those are your parents and that's you." Felicity pointed to the people in the photo.

He grinned in amazement now, "I love it. Thank you Felicity!" He hugged her " But where do I put it, it's a bit too big to take to Hogwarts."

"Well we could put it back on my wall." Felicity pointed at the place where the paint was brighter.

"That works." He stood up and put it on the wall.

"Perfect " She stood he went and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. She kissed his lips, and he kissed her back.

"Felicity didn't we talk about this!" Felicity pulled away.

"Yes daddy, and we weren't doing anything." Felicity kept her voice down.

"Really? Than what was this?"

"Daddy I just gave him his birthday gift! Hermione's in my bed right now anyway so it doesn't matter we weren't doing ANYTHING! What are you doing anyway?"

"I knew that Harry was here and I thought everyone was asleep..." He made sure that Hermione was asleep."Alright, well welcome Harry I'll go get your things, Felicity show him to his room please." He left to do as he said.

"He's a bit crazy..." Felicity looked down.

"Your the only family he has." Harry shrugged.

"He has you." Felicity grabbed his hand and tookhim to his room.

"I hardly count."

"Your close enough." She smiled and quitly open the door to Ron's room. "Goodnight" She smiled as he held her close to him.

"Goodnight." He whispered leaning in to kiss her.

She left him and went to her own room pulled out a blanket and slept on the floor of her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 This Time Around

"Hermione... Wake up come on its ten." Felicity nudged her friend. Felicity was anxious to get going. She was taking everyone to the park, or as she referred to it as her backyard. Felicity was dressed and the smell of burning food hung to her cloths.

"What's that smell... Is the house on fire?" Hermione stirred a bit.

"No I... I tried to make bacon. Needless to say it didn't work so well. Kreachers made breakfast come on, you made me sleep on the floor get up!" Felicity laughed as her friend stumbled around Felicity's room.

Felicity went into the hallway, she nearly skipped she couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Really she had friends, her father, she was back home, she had a boyfriend. The future seemed as bright as it will ever get.

"Morning Daddy." She kissed his cheek and made her way to the kitchen. He was in the sitting room with the other adults. She passed into the kitchen where all the kids were gathered around the table.

"Hermione still not up?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Well she will be now" Fred said quietly.

"Dare I ask?" Felicity half smiled leaning against a counter top grabbing some orange juice.

"Well we were just experimenting in the shower..." George trailed off.

"In our defense we were the last ones to shower."

"Oh dear god." Felicity sat down.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"We changed the shower head to only spurt out sewage." George laughed.

"HERMIONE!" Harry scream bolting up the stairs. Felicity couldn't help but laugh at the twins.

"You two, are geniuses" Felicity laughed.

"Don't we know it?" They said in unison.

"But did you forget that the sewage sometimes has toxic chemicals in it that could kill her?" Felicity sat back in her chair.

"HERMIONE!" They ran off screaming Ron running behind them. Ginny was laughing so hard she was now crying on the floor.

"Oh my god... Wait HERMIONE!" Ginny ran off screaming after the rest of the family. Sirius walked in as soon as Ginny had left.

"What happened?"

"Long story short?... the twins"

"Ah... of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah they all just ran off to fix it."

"good, good. When are you taking all the children out?"

"As soon as Hermione's ready why?"

"Molly refuses to start the meeting until all the children are out of the house."

"Of course." Felicity stood from her place. She hugged her father ," I've got to make sure Hermione hasn't burned off her face."

Felicity casually strolled up the stairs only to meet chaos.

"I can't believe YOU!" Hermione was screaming with only a towel wrapped around her dry body

"You should have woken up earlier!" George retaliated

"Just be thankful they tried to stop you." Ron stepped in.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed like a shrew.

"Calm down nothing happened." Harry tried to cut in.

"Shut it Harry they were completely idiotic!"

"And Did you honestly have to go in when she had already stripped!" Ginny fed the flame of the argument.

"Everyone just shut it already!" Ron screamed

"NO! I will not!" Hermione spat.

"You're just sensitive!"

"And don't know how to take a joke!"

"I'm sensitive! I'M SENSTIVE"

"Alright do I have to get involved with this? Fine!" Felicity said normally so only Ron heard her. He turned to her quizzically, she winked turned into a dog and pounced the twins and Hermione with a thud so loud you would think an earthquake had occurred. She turned back into a human "Okay this is how it's going to work, Fred George apologize, Hermione accepts it and uses my shower while Harry, Ron, and I try to fix the other shower. Fred and George will wait downstairs until Hermione and the rest of us are ready, and Ginny will get Hermione breakfast. Are we in agreement? You don't get a choice so we are. Alrighty Harry, Ron let's go fix the shower. " She got off the three students, and waited to see them leave before heading off with the two boys to fix the enchanted shower.

* * *

><p>So they set out once everything had been finished. Hermione didn't seem to enjoy herself though.<p>

"Why are going to a park anyway? We're seventeen, fifteen, and fourteen year olds. Aren't we a bit too old?"

"SWINGS!" The twins ran off.

"Hermione I'm surprised at you. Where's your inner child?" Felicity laughed.

"I left that a long time ago." She looked around.

"Come mess around it's fun."

"The only reason we're here is because the adults wanted us gone."

"Come on Hermione let loose."

Hermione crossed her arms and turned away.

"Fine then"

"Come on Felicity." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the slide.

"So we haven't seen each other in a while" She smiled, "how've you been?"

"Could have been better." He shrugged.

"But can't it always be better?" She laughed, " You've got to let loose a bit too have fun." She nudged him playfully.

"Okay." He smiled at her picked her up and swung her around, before slinging her over his back. She laughed and squealed like a child. He placed her on the merry-go-round, and spun it round faster and faster until she clung to the railing for dear life. He hopped on next to her and held her waist. Soon Ron, Fred, and George spun the merry-go-round faster and getting on themselves.

It eventually slowed down enough for them to get off. Felicity was laughing as she fell on the grass, Harry fell next to her, the twins walked around a bit trying to shake the dizziness away, and Ron threw up.

"Classy Ron, real classy." Felicity giggled.

"I'm gonna... gonna, stick my head in the lake if you need me." Ron stumbled off toward the lake and Felicity rolled over onto Harry.

"You see that cloud?"She pointed grabbing his hand with the other hand.

"The one that looks like it's going to pour rain?" He laughed wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"Yes it looks like a pirate ship." she laughed.

"And the one next to it looks like a shark."

"Yeah it does." She sighed

"Could you get off of me?" He laughed.

"Please."

"Please?"

"Okay " she sat up turned around and kissed him. "Oh come on I'm dying to play on the jungle gym!" She jumped up and gave him her hand. She ran over to where Ginny was upside down and climbed to the top of the dome shaped play area.

"You know." Harry said when he reached her." I don't ever remember having fun at a park until now."

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted flipping off the bar she was hanging on to climb the playground.

"Well normally I was being beaten up by my cousin."

"Um just for your information if someone like your cousin saw us playing on a playground they would still beat us up." Felicity laughed falling through the bars and flipping onto the sand. Harry jumped down and took her hand leading her to a bench.

"You ready to go back to school?" She asked when they sat down

"Aren't I always!"

"Yeah... Things will defiantly be different won't they?"

"Yeah, with all the idiotic people something bad will happen... I just wish that everyone had listened to Dumbledore last year instead of the damned Prophet."

"People suck." Felicity laughed causing Harry to as well.

"And that's why I love you..."

"Because I'm as blunt as a hammer?"

"Yeah." He kissed her head, and laughed.

"Felicity?"

"Mrs. Garnett?" Felicity turned around.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here?" She asked walking to the front of the bench.

"I brought my friends here." She stood up adjusting her shirt.

"Ah well it's good to see you, Who is this?"

"I'm Harry." He stood and extended a hand she shook it. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh" She said in a high pitched tone "nice to meet you."

"FELICITY!" Ginny called, "Come here Ron fell in the lake!"

"Crap! Excuse me! I'm coming Ginny!" Felicity ran off, Harry would have bolted after her but was stopped by Mrs. Garnett.

"She'll be fine." She spoke calmly.

"I know she can handle anything, it's not her I'm worried about."

"I realize that take a seat."

"But-" The woman sat him down before he could argue.

" Now that girl is my little girl don't let anyone tell you otherwise. She was like my first grandchild so you'll listen to me. She's always been a very strong brave little girl. But she was always to strong, I can't imagine what that foster home has done to her. She's a good child so I expect you to take good care of her. Be kind and understanding, because that's what she deserves, she deserves a friend as a companion. And if you hurt her in any way she has so many people that love her that you will be sorry. Don't ruin my little Felicity."

"I could never imagine hurting her ma'am. I promise you I won't hurt her."

"Good." She patted his leg before standing "and you're right she can handle anything. But even those who are the strongest can be broken over something small."She smiled and left Harry alone on the bench.

Harry stood up and strolled leisurely to the lake thinking about what the woman had said.

"Ron just take my freaking hand!" Felicity had her hand stretched out to grab his but he was hardly dog paddling across the water.

"Felicity he can't swim the best I can swim better than him and that's saying something." Ginny said worriedly

"Well then he'll just have to learn then won't he?" Felicity smirked.

"Cruel." she almost laughed.

"Practical." Felicity stated.

"Come on Ron don't wimp out." Harry said reaching the two girls. Ron eventually reached them panting heavily and soaking wet.

"The encouraging words that my friends give." Ron said trying to shake off excess water.

"That's what we're here for." Felicity patted his back.

"Hello little brother how the water?" Fred asked walking over.

"Did you have a good swim?" George asked.

"You want to find out?" Ron asked irritated.

"Let's get home before we kill each other now." Felicity herded everyone out of the park including a very sour Hermione. When they arrived back at the house Mrs. Weasley went into a frenzy over her little boy, giving Felicity, Hermione, and Ginny a chance to sneak up the stairs.

"Well that certainly was an adventure." Felicity flopped on her bed.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have gone to the library or something, we are far too old to go to parks for play." Hermione said crossly sitting next to the window in Felicity's room.

"What's your problem?"

"EVERYTHING" She burst out turning back to the window.

"Ah... I see." Felicity sat up.

"What?" Ginny asked a tad clueless.

" It's her time of the month"

"I don't know how much more obvious I could have made it for everyone." Hermione said still annoyed.

"Oh..." Ginny said still sounding confused.

"You okay Ginny?"

"Well I... I... don't know how to say it."

"It's okay Hermione'll be brutal but I'll understand."

"Hey" Hermione almost laughed.

"I only speak the truth." Felicity held up her hands.

"Well could you explain..."

"What!"

"See what I meant, sure you don't trust anyone else. Ginny get prepared to be scarred for life."

"Oh good." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear god..." Ginny said appalled her face distorted out of fear.<p>

"Yeah, now you understand. " Hermione nodded rapidly.

"Sucks to be us doesn't it." Felicity sighed

" I'm going to be sick..." Ginny said calmly.

"Look on the bright side you don't have to talk to an adult now." Felicity chuckled.

"Oh thank god for that." Ginny curled into a ball on the bed and Hermione left the room.

"Time for dinner Ginny you hungry?" Felicity stood up.

"Never again." Ginny rolled over.

"Okay."Felicity laughed leaving her friend.

* * *

><p>Everyone had eaten their dinner and were mingling amongst themselves. When the subject of the Order came up, Harry wanted to know what was happening, and Mrs. Weasley wasn't having any of it.<p>

"He's just a boy! You don't need to be filling his head with this type of issue."

"It is HIS issue, and technically it is only his issue." Sirius came back.

"He doesn't need to know yet."

"I think he does and I'm his guardian, he needs to know what he's up against."

"He's just a boy!"

"A boy or a man he needs to know," Remus added in.

"I agree with Remus and Sirius." Dumbledore ended the argument.

"Alright but the rest of the children leave! "

"Mum no" Ron and Ginny argued.

"I will not continue this discussion everyone else out!" She guided Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out of the room. "You too missy" She pointed at Felicity.

"She stays" Sirius defended his daughter.

"I SAID-"

"She is my daughter I will choose"

"I told you the rest of the children."

"That you are caring for!"

"You wouldn't understand my point of view!"

"Why not? "

"Because you're not a father!"

Silence fell for only a brief moment before Felicity slammed her fists on the table and stood up, "Look Mrs. Weasley I know that you don't like me for whatever reason I don't question why I just know you don't like me. You can be rude to me, you can insult me. But if you dare to even breath a bad word toward my dad I get angry. By your standards he wasn't a father but he sure as hell was my dad. And only I can judge that. He loves me, he cares about me, and he worries about me like every parent does. The difference was he wasn't there for me. And do you know why he wasn't there for me? Do you want to know?

" It was because of people like you! People who wanted to see justice no matter the cost even if it was to an INOCCENT MAN. People who just wanted to see someone suffer. So if you want to BLAME someone for how I was raised you want to blame him for not being a father you blame yourself. Because people like YOU took him from me. You can hate me go right ahead but don't you dare ever think for one minute he wasn't a father because he is as much of a father as Mr. Weasley is to your children. " She huffed from screaming. She stormed out of the room away from appalled faces, from the shock that everyone felt. She slammed her door and jumped onto her bed.

She looked down at her necklace _Like a son fights for his mother's honor, a daughter fights for what her father taught her._ "Perfect, " Felicity half smiled her blood still boiled from Mrs. Weasley's tantrum.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the dining room sat in shock and some in awe. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing outside the room with the door open mouths gapping and wild eyes.<p>

"Felicity." Harry was the first to speak. He rose from his seat and made his way up the stairs.

"This meeting is over then." Dumbledore rose from his chair bid everyone goodnight and disapperated.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye looked at each other unsure whether they should be astounded, or disappointed. Remus looked as if he had never heard such words in his life. The twins whispered, "Wicked," and "Go Felicity." Ginny weakly smiled out of pride, Ron nearly fainted, and Hermione had look that read, "She is in so much trouble." Mrs. Weasley looked exacerbated that Felicity had the audacity to say such things to her. Sirius looked down and lightly smiled that his daughter would fight for him like that.

Mr. Weasley look shocked but a smile formed and he began to laugh.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Oh Sirius... you have one hell of a daughter. You trained her right whatever you did." He laughed a little longer and took a bit of his drink. His wife look enraged at him, but soon everyone smiled.

"Thank you Arthur." Sirius smiled.

* * *

><p>Harry opened the door to Felicity's room.<p>

"It would be alright for mistress to cry." Kreacher looked over one side of Felicity's bed.

"No it wouldn't this is no matter that deserves tears." Felicity said calmly.

"But you could cry, It's not prohibited." Harry entered the room.

"Hey." She smiled kindly.

"Hey." He walked to the bed and laid down next to her, "You okay?" He asked putting one arm behind his head and the other around her shoulders.

"No... But I will be." She turned into his arms and put her arms around his waist. They laid there for a time they didn't know how long, nor did they really care. He kissed the top of her head, and that was the only movement they did for the whole while they were there.

"Felicity..." They looked up and saw Sirius at the door.

"Goodnight Felicity." Harry kissed her head and left the room.

"Daddy..." Felicity sighed as he sat on her bed. He took her into his arms. Felicity felt calm there. There was something about the embrace of a dad that melts your heart and every muscle in your body. A hug from a dad was more comforting than anything.

"It doesn't matter what anyone ever says Felicity. You're my little girl you always have been and you always will be. You know that though, I don't need to tell you that. You are my baby girl, and Mrs. Weasley doesn't know that but she also doesn't need to know that." He kissed her cheek wished her goodnight and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow, I never thought I would finish this. Nor did I imagine it would be this long. Well we're finally gettin back to Hogwarts! AVPM refrence yay. I'll try to get the next part up. Leave a comment tell me if you want to see something happen. tell what to fix, LOVE!<em>


	4. Chapter 4 coming home

The train ride was nothing special that is in comparison to what she witnessed at the welcome feast when they had reached Hogwarts.

Everything had been customary, it didn't surprise her at all. The only thing that was new was that Felicity and everyone had sat with a girls named Luna, who Felicity liked as a matter of fact. But when they reached the Great Hall Harry tensed up.

"What is she doing here?" He whispered not wanting anyone to hear him.

"Who?" Felicity asked when they sat down.

"That woman."Harry pointed out with his eyes. Felicity scanned the table of professors until she saw a new face. Wrinkled and almost unnatural she wore pink lipstick, and blush. Her outfit was all pink and she had a smile that looked like forced pleasantry. Her eyes searched the crowd for flaws but tried to convey a calm feeling.

"Eww." Felicity accidentally let out.

"You just keep reminding me why I love you." He laughed.

Well the sorting began as usual and Dumbledore introduced the woman. "I'd like you to all welcome your new defense against the dark art's teacher Dolores Umbridge." A slow applause rustled through the Hall. "Now as customary-"

"a hem " Umbridge interrupted.

"... Yes?" Dumbledore stopped he seemed taken aback as everyone did.

"Well I'd like to say a few things." She stood and took over. "Hello everyone it's so good to see all the bright new faces." she smiled wider and Felicity thought the her skin might crack, "The ministry sent me here so I could raise you children to be fine members of society. Your education affects the future so everything will be improved thank you." Nobody applauded as she sat down.

The feast began and the first words out of Felicity's mouth were "If our education dircetly affects the future Fred and George have screwed us over."

"You know it." They said in unison.

The feast was rather uneventful everyone commented on the new teacher, but otherwise it went on as normal. After the feast felicity went to her room, was tormented a bit by her roommates and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short, fifth year will be hard to write because everyone is mean and moody accept for Felicity that will be sixth year this one will be a lot of set up for future events so I'm sorry for that.<em>


	5. Chapter 5 The Dazed and Confused

The next day Felicity had spent the whole morning dreading her defense against the dark arts period. That woman just seemed like a vile creature. Harry seemed to only fuel the fire that was slowly forming. Much to Felicity's disappointment, her expectations had been fulfilled.

"Welcome to your Defense Against The Dark Arts class." Professor Umbridge said excitedly. Her voice leaked an over played kindness that when watered down could hear a distasteful out of place feeling "Please take out your textbooks. Now in the past you've had a deferent way of being taught but those ways were not the ways that will prepare you for life. Your old teachers the things they taught you were simply unrealistic. So we will get back to the basics. Oh and go ahead and put away your wands."

"Um put away our wands?" Felicity spoke up.

"A raised hand is the proper way to ask a question. Nevertheless I will answer your question considering your 'upbringing'. Yes we will not be using magic." With every word she used Felicity's mouth dropped lower and lower.

"Why will we not be using magic?" Hermione asked as well as many others.

"Because it is impractical who would attack children? "

"Um maybe Voldemort?" Harry said. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well that is also impractical he's dead." She said plainly.

"No he's not and if you had any form of a mind you would be able to comprehend that."

"You just enjoy lying don't you."

"It's no lie."

"He's right." Felicity jumped in but was not heard by her professor.

"Detention mister Potter." She said calmly.

"But-"

"Harry" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his seat.

"As I was saying, Defense against the dark arts although now I feel the need to teach a class on manners."

"well she seems like a pleasant crazy old lady." Felicity said sarcastically.

"I love her." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What was that about 'considering your upbringing.' Blood hell." Ron leaned back. They were studying in the library.

"This will be one long year."Hermione sat down at the table, "Preparing for our OWLs will be grueling."

"Hermione you should really pick up a hobby." Ron said rudely.

"Would you rather she bring back SPEW?" Harry raised his eyebrows to Ron.

"Anything but that." He shook his head.

"Typical Ronald."

"What it's not my fault you come up with the worst ideas."

"The worst ideas? Who has saved you from peril multiple times? Who's helped you learn your classes?"

"Don't pride yourself too much Hermione or you might get cocky."

"Cocky Ronald you think I'm cocky? Well your just the most immature rats a** I have ever met!"

"you're a know it all freak you know that?"

"Shut Up!" Harry screamed, slammed his fists on the table and stormed out.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Alright, you two separate or you are going to get kicked out of the library. Ron you better shut your mouth before I do something I may regret. Then again I may not regret it," Felicity took Hermione's wrist moved her to another side of the library and headed out in search of Harry afraid that he might do something he may regret.

Felicity nearly ran after Harry, she also wanted to escape the heavy environment just as much as he did.

"Excuse me Miss. Black no running in the hallways... Did you hear me?" Professor Umbridge called after Felicity, she grabbed her arm with a wrinkled leathery hand and turned her around. "Did you hear me?" She asked her slowly.

"Yes ma'am. but I've-"

"Come with me." She put a pink lacey sleeved arm behind Felicity's back making Felicity very uncomfortable.

"Um what's this about ma'am?" She asked when she reached Umbridges office. It had incredibly pink walls, that were hardly seen because they were covered in pictures of cats.

"You see Miss. Black, I can see that you are a very damaged girl."

_Oh god_ Felicity thought restraining herself from rolling her eyes, but she wasn't sure how this was utter ludicrous

"and I know that it will be very hard for you to grasp certain concepts, and techniques. So don't be afraid to ask questions, because I know that you may be slow to pick things up. I will tutor you everyday if that's what it takes. I want to do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't end up like your father."

Felicity stood up immediately ready to pounce this woman. Felicity breathed and showed a very painful smile, "Thank you ma'am I'll be sure to remember that." she said every word seemed to burn her mouth.

"You are welcome." she smiled satisfied.

"Goodbye." Felicity sped walked far away. As far away as she could her mouth quivering and teeth clenched so hard they might break. "Just find Harry." She told herself.

She walked out to the court yard and saw him leaned against a tree by the lake the few people still outside were slowly making their way back in to the castle.

"Hey Harry, sorry I took so long." Felicity said seating herself next to him, his head leaned to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry they just-"

"You don't have to explain to me. They were being childish and you got frustrated." She soothed wrapping her arms around him.

"So why are you late... not that I expected you to come."

"Don't get me started." Felicity told him what happened, "It's not like I'm handicapped or anything right?"

"No she's just horrible, you're the top of our class, you're brave, and smart, kind, helpful, resourceful, and beautiful." He put her head in his neck, and held her comfortingly.

"Thanks hun." She smiled looking up at his face, "pet names and flattery will get you everywhere."

"You handle the pet names and I'll handle the flattery." he laughed as the dark creeped slowly around them as well as a cold gentle breeze.

"Sounds good to me, muffin." She smiled laughing at the name.

"You are quite dashing in the moonlight." He joked.

"Only in moonlight?"

"In any place at any time." He whispered, and kissed her.

"We should get back."

"aw why?"

"Ron and Hermione are Prefects and they'll eat us alive."

"If they haven't eaten each other."

"We can only pray now can't we?" she laughed, they kissed again before heading into the castle and back to the chaos that is their lives.


	6. Chapter 6 When Things get Messy

Well months passed by, each day was predictable, or at least as predictable as they would ever be. Felicity found there was no possible way for her to have any free time. Between studying with a very frantic Hermione, trying to hush a very moody Ron, trying to keep everyone calm, and keeping a very 'concerned' Umbridge in line. Felicity found that this year was grueling and there was no light in her line of vision.

She was, however, managing to keep her spirits high. She managed to keep her friends afloat, she couldn't guarantee that she had fixed everything, but she could calm everyone and get them to focus.

But time went on whether they liked it or not. and soon but not quite soon enough, the quidditch match came around,

"Are you excited?" Felicity asked Harry as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts before the game. Their arms liked together.

"Excited? I'm more than excited." He smiled widely. "You really should have tried out Felicity you'd have made a great Keeper."

"Yeah right, after Oliver no one stands a chance of being great."

"Well when you compare yourself to him..."

"It's okay, I just want you to do well, and not get you face smashed into itself."

"No promises." He laughed as they reached the Changing room.

"Alright, do what you always do and you will rock it." Felicity said assuring kissed him and then left for the bleachers.

It really, was a great game and it was no surprise to Felicity that Gryffindor won.

She ran out of the bleachers onto the field with everyone else, after she plowed her way through the crowd she reached Harry. only to find that him standing with Draco and the twins.

"Shut it Draco." Harry spat.

"Leave us alone." Fred added in.

"You lost fair and square." George popped in.

"And what are you going to do Potter." Draco retorted. "send the ragged Weasleys after me?"

"He doesn't need to do anything." Felicity said calmly," You don't deserve the time of day."

"and now you've brought your little girlfriend after me. Do us all a favor and buy her a muzzle."

"You leave her alone Malfoy." Harry said sternly.

"Yeah your picking a fight with us." The twins said

"Who said anything about fighting or is fighting all you know how to do since you do it to eat at all?" Draco said before he was pounced by the twins.

"Guys come on stop " Harry said trying to pull the two of them off the boy.

"Fight, is a prohibited act on or off school." Umbridge made her way through the crowd.

"And the devil appears." Felicity rolled her eyes.

Felicity watched disgusted as Umbridge scolded the three boys letting Draco off the hook. Felicity tried to defend them but her words meant nothing to pink woman. Harry, Fred and George were banned from quidditch.

"How dare she?" Felicity spoke clearly and freely. " She's absolutely insane." The two were standing on the bridge and there was nothing quite about their conversation.

"She's... She just..." Harry was so enraged he couldn't speak.

"She's crazy and needs a good smack back into place." Felicity motioned.

"In kind words." He huffed.

"I hate her."

"Who doesn't?"

"The damned Slytherins."

"Of course. "

"Alright change the subject before I go crazy" Felicity shook her head violently.

"Thanks for sticking up for us."

"Even though she couldn't hear me?"

"If she chose not to her you that makes her rude, and out of line."

"... I was asked to take over Fred's position."

"Already!"

"Yeah! They want to start training the newbie's tomorrow morning, at four."

"What!"

"I know, they're forcing me to do it. I've never even been on a broom before, I've only ever watched people. What am I going to do?" Felicity asked.

"Well... You want to fly on a broom?"

"... What do you have in mind?" Felicity asked slyly.

"Meet me on the quidditch field in half an hour." He said simply and disappeared into the castle.

"Jesus Christ." Felicity sighed and put her hands over her face.

* * *

><p>"I'm here." Felicity said reaching the dark and deserted quidditch field.<p>

"Good, time for your training." He took her hand and led her to the barely visible hovering broomsticks.

"How did you..." Felicity looked at him and knew what smile he was giving her. "Nice."

"Alright you know how to mount and push off already, so let's get to flying." He said and they were in the air. Felicity shaky at first but sure enough made it in the air.

"Now we'll do some drills." And boy did he mean it, by the end of this encounter Felicity could have swore she saw the sun rise. They firmly planted themselves on the ground, and Felicity wanted to collapse right there in the grass. She refrained from doing so, but instead took a shower made it to the abandoned common room and collapsed right next to Harry who had also fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Um sorry about this, I mean if I get the timeline wrong. I might have to change the timelinejust a tad so I can make it work.<em>


	7. Chapter 7 When the Going Get's Tough

"RISE AND SHINE LOVER GIRL!" Felicity's eyes snapped open but all she could see was the white of Harry's shirt and the red and gold from his tie.

"I'm here!" She sat bolt up, she looked around making sure the voice was for her.

"I like your attitude Black." Felicity turned around to see Angelina standing with Ginny, Ron, Katie Bell, Alicia, and a kid that Felicity didn't know.

"Thanks...?" Felicity tried to stand but Harry's arms were wrapped firmly around her. She loosened his grip and stumbled to stand up. It was only then that she realized how sore and tired she was she also realized just how dark it was.

"Are you okay Felicity?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay..."

"What happened last night?" Ron asked hesitantly as if afraid to hear an answer.

"Harry tried to teach me how to play, and drilled me... Like how did he put it? Oh right like 'Oliver would have' " She quoted. Standing hurt and she could only imagine how it would feel to fly. "How did you not wake him?"

"I put a spell on him. Let's go come on time is of the essence." She clapped.

"It's still dark we've got time." The kid Felicity still didn't know spoke as they made their way out of the Common Room.

"I didn't have to chose you Clark! You could go to bed right now and I could wake someone else up!" She said in an overbearing tone.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. This boy couldn't have been passed his third year, he was small if Felicity had to guess she would have said he was 4,8 he had light blonde hair that reminded her of Draco. He had hazel eye that seemed to lightly dance through the things he saw. He seemed frail, and breakable.

_This will make for a wonderful team._ Felicity thought, as they made their way out in to the cold wet night.

"Alright everyone take you brooms and let's start with simple warm ups." Angelina called out.

Felicity mounted her broom and she remembered how sore she was. The giant bruise from getting hit in the stomach with a bludger and quaffel didn't help either. She mounted anyway, and they all took whatever position Angelina told them to take.

"Alright guys you ready?" Felicity looked over at the little boy who seemed like he was going to vomit. "Let's start, Alicia, Katie Bell Start with Ron. Felicity and Clark block the bludgers. Ginny you... just watch for now."

Felicity saw Ginny nod rapidly before the training began. The bludgers were released and the quaffel was now in play.

It didn't take Felicity long to come to terms with the fact that she would have to carry the brunt of the work as a beater. She had to be quick and clean, making sure that no one would get hit with the damned bludgers. She even had to protect little Clark every now and then, who was just flying around in giant circles clutching to his broom for dear life.

"Ron come on! You can do better than that! Don't dodge it! Clark stop messing around and start helping Felicity! Felicity watch out!" At Angelina's words Felicity turned to see a bludger heading straight at her out of instinct she put the bat a few inches from her face and somehow managed to block it."Good job Felicity! Come on Ron Catch it! No Don't do that!" Angelina called out.

Felicity looked over and saw Clark vomit over one side of his broom.

"Oh god." She sighed, "It's a real sport get used to it or get out!" Felicity couldn't help shouting. _wow I'm one to talk._ Felicity thought as she resumed hitting bludgers. She was sure that at one point or another Clark would lose his jitters and start to help. No such luck, he continued to circle the field.

Even though the sun had come up Felicity could still feel the freezing cold air it had no effect on her only because she was burning hot underneath the quidditch gear. She saw Ron's teeth chattering, either from fear, or the cold Felicity didn't know. As the sun crept up in the sky, Felicity felt more and more fatigued, her soreness increasing and sweat droplets rolling down her face increased in numbers quickly.

"Alright come down everyone." Angelina called out. Everyone lowered down to the ground, when Felicity's feet touched the ground she was sure she would pass out and was astonished that she didn't. "Alright guys," Angelina started off pinching the bridge of her nose out of frustration." What was that?"

"Well I'll tell you Katie Bell and Alicia are not tired Ron. What do you think that means? You aren't making their job difficult. I counted and they made one hundred shots, and do you know how many of those they made? NINETY EIGHT! Ninety eight, that is just sad, one you caught and the other one hit you! I want to take a bat to your face!

" And Clark, you did great at the try outs for Keeper! Beater should be an easy position! But you left all of the work to Felicity! You almost let her get knocked right off her broom! Look at her! She's sweating bullets, out of breath, red faced, and looks like she's going to pass out! She shouldn't look this bad you need to step it up!"

"Ginny great job finding the snitch it took you a while but you did it, we just need to work on your time. Felicity great job running around the field like you did, I'm really pumped that you can manage a whole field like you did. Keep it up both of you, Katie Bell, Alicia I've seen better you started off normal, but then you seemed to dumb it down. Don't do that he'll never learn if we baby him. Alright let's go," Angelina picked up her things and led the girls to the changing room.

"You did fantastic Ginny." Felicity commended out of breath and out of energy.

"Thanks but we all know you did the best. You did a two person job all by yourself." Ginny blushed.

"Yeah but you did the hardest job " Felicity said with as much emotion as she could muster.

They entered the changing room, and Felicity took a shower even though she felt like she would never be able to wash off all the sweat. The steam from the shower made her head spin and she leaned against the wall for support. She was tired, sore, and her fresh sweat over what she had the previous night.

She turned off the shower wrapped herself in a towel and wasn't sure what had happened next.


	8. Chapter 8 Whatever Works

"You did great Ginny, almost as good as Harry." Alicia commented.

"Yeah I'm glad we've got some people who know what they're doing on this new team." Katie Bell commented.

"Thanks, but Felicity deserves some credit."Ginny blushed.

"Of course she really kicked it up a notch. I've never seen anyone runaround a field like that." Katie Bell smiled.

"Maybe we won't get hit with Bludgers for once in a game." Alicia laughed letting her hair out of a pony tail.

"I think I chose some good players but everyone has to work harder-" Angelina started but was cut off by a loud thud from the shower area. everyone's face looked confused.

"Felicity are you okay?" Ginny asked running into the shower area. When she got there she saw Felicity, wrapped in a towel, her face had fallen into the floor and tossed to one side. One arm holding the towel to her soaked body and the other out to one side. "Felicity!"

Ginny ran to her friend, and flipped her onto her back. Felicity's unconscious body flopped to the ground as Ginny moved her.

"Move! Move Ginny!" Alicia called out, she grabbed Ginny's shoulders and took a few steps back. Katie Bell, and Angelina ran to Felicity.

"Felicity can you hear me! Felicity?" Katie Bell called.

Felicity groaned a bit and blinked her eyes open, she clutched her towel and tried to say something, but Angelina wouldn't let, her.

"Can you stand?" Angelina asked.

"Angelina!" Katie Bell turned around.

"What?"

"She just came to give her a moment."

Felicity didn't say anything but slowly made her way to her feet. She took a few zombielike steps with Katie Bell before passing out again.

"Okay!" Katie Bell called out catching Felicity in her arms.

"Alicia go get Madam Pomfrey" Angelina said helping Katie Bell bring Felicity into the changing room.

"Ginny Go kick Clarks a** for me!" Katie Bell said angrily.

"Katie!" Angelina said quickly.

"What he deserves it."

"Yes but I want to do it." Angelina and Katie Bell laughed a bit.

"What do I do?" Ginny asked, as the two girls laid Felicity on a bench.

"We can't do much she's tired, and sore. Mix that with a steamy shower and you lose yourself. She'll be fine just change and kick Clark's a**"Katie Bell said bluntly.

"Not to mention we haven't eaten yet." Angelina said plainly.

"Okay..." Ginny said quietly. the three girls had changed by the time Madam Pomfrey reached the changing room. Madam Pomfrey mumbled under her breath a bit about how dangerous quidditch was, and left with Felicity.

"Clark! Ron! Get over here! NOW!" Angelina called out the two boys entered the changing room through the conjoining door. "I am so pissed off right now!"

"That was obvious." Ron mumbled. Alicia Grabbed a bat and hit Ron's arm hard enough that it may have dislocated his shoulder

"Shut your mouth! Before I hand you you're a** on a platter!" She shrieked

"Bloody Hell" Ron said standing up.

"As I was saying, you both need to kick up your game because the rest of us can't do it for you! Felicity just fainted because she carried your weight AND hers." She stared down the cowering little boy.

"Felicity passed out?" Ron asked.

"Yes! She's in the hospital wing," Katie Bell said sourly.

"Come off it Ron. Stop being so thick and listen to Angelina!" Ginny snarled at her older brother.

"As I was saying step it up or I will let Alicia have her way with you!" Angelina, Katie Bell, and Ginny stormed out.

"Now leave so I can change!" Alicia pointed to the door with her bat and then through it at them as they exited.

* * *

><p>Felicity groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around her bright surroundings and saw Katie Bell, Alicia, Angelina, and Ginny standing over her bed.<p>

"Afternoon Felicity!" Katie Bell smiled.

"Afternoon?" Felicity put a hand to her head.

"Yeah, you've been out for three hours. " Alicia said happily,

"Three?" Felicity asked her eyes shooting open.

"Yeah you weren't out very long." Angelina commented.

"Long enough." Felicity sat up, her stomach growled at her.

"Yes well at least it wasn't a day." Ginny said calmly.

"At least." Felicity rubbed her eyes.

"Alright dear's I'll release her in a bit, but for now you'll have to leave." Madam Pomfrey said leading the four girls out. Madam Pomfrey checked her out, fed her, and then let her leave.

As Felicity made her way out of the hospital wing she spotted Ron, and Clark standing alone in the hallway.

"Felicity." Ron looked up and uncrossed his arms.

"Felicity!" Clark screamed and ran to her hugging her torso which was all he could reach. "I am so sorry I didn't mean it I swear I'll do better oh I'm so sorry" He sobbed.

"It's... okay." She gracelessly patted his back and gave an awkward smile.

"I'll do better Felicity, don't worry" He looked up at her nodded and then walked swiftly away.

"They'll let anyone into Gryffindor these day won't they?" Ron said when Clark had turned a corner.

"Don't be mean." She laughed he went and hugged her.

"Glad to see your okay, we got chewed out real good by Angelina I thought you had died or something."

"Good" She laughed they pulled apart and walked back up to the common room.

As they made their way Felicity had come to a realization,

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"did anyone bother to tell my very protective father, not to mention my very freaky boyfriend?"

"Oh crap." He sighed, "Felicity you need a batch of friends who don't care. Think of what Hermione'll say."

"Something like, 'It's only your first day and your this bad off?' or maybe she'll bring up my reckless father?"

"No that would be my mum."

"to true, they're going to freak out." Felicity shook her head.

"Don't worry what's the worst they can do?"

"Kill Clark?"

"Nah, Angelina and Katie Bell already have that down."

"and Alicia's got you in line I suppose?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, did she kick your butt?" Felicity laughed.

"No comment."

They reached the common room only to find that Harry and Hermione weren't there.

"Hey Felicity!" The twins approached.

"Hey guys." Felicity waved Ron just stood behind Felicity searching the common room.

"We heard that you not only have my job," Fred stated

"But mine too!"George said excitedly

"Yeah didn't mean for that to happen." Felicity said sheepishly

"It's alright" They said together.

"I'm just glad that you're not failing dreadfully." Fred said.

"That would be awful, as for you little brother." George turned to Ron.

"We're ashamed to even call you that." Fred shook his head

"From what Alicia's told us you still completely stink." George plugged his nose childishly.

"Hey-" Ron started

"You must be looking for Hermione and Harry."Fred interrupted

"They went down to the courtyard. "George said quite proudly

"and down to Hagrid's." Fred finished

"Thanks guys" Felicity smiled and dragged Ron behind her. Felicity made her way through the halls and ended up back outside. It was then she realized that she had no clue where Hagrid's was. "Ron you lead the way."

"Umm... okay." She followed him to a hut that looked rather small.

"Hagrid!" Ron called knocking fiercely on the door.

" 'ello Ron 'ow are yeh', and who've yeh got with yeh?"

"Hello Hagrid this is Felicity."

"Nice ter meet yeh. Come on in both of yeh" He motioned them in. Felicity followed Ron in it was a quaint little place with a fire that was cooking tea.

"Felicity!" Hermione smiled

"Hey." She smiled and sat down next to Harry.

"How was your first day?" She smiled.

"Fine," She nodded as Harry put an arm around her waist.

"Fine? You passed out." Ron said shocked

"Nice job Ron." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's not what you think I passed out while in the locker room."

"Well that makes me feel loads better." Harry said sarcastically. After a little more explanation Hermione was worried, and Harry was a bit frightened.

"Felicity, are you sure that you should keep doing this? I mean Clark doesn't sound all that capable."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Felicity think of this every day, and your studies." Hermione pushed her argument.

"I think that Hermione's right Felicity. Please I don't want to worry about you every time you go to practice" Harry squeezed her.

"You won't have to I can take care of myself "

"Felicity did you think you could take care of yourself today?" Hermione questioned

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm not sure if you're capable."

"I'm capable Hermione you have to trust me."

"I don't think you can handle this right now."

"If I can't handle it now I certainly never will be able to."

"Then maybe you should just give up!"

"Have you ever met me?"

"Yes and your quite reckless,"

"Well I don't have to listen to you."

"I know you don't but you should!'

"I'm going to play! Because I'm stupid and reckless, and I'm sure if I don't do this I am going to do something more stupid and more reckless." Felicity stood up and stared at Hermione. Hermione blushed and then started to laughed. Felicity chuckled a bit before replying "it's only the truth." And soon Ron, Harry, and Hagrid were laughing at the two overly emotional girls.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope this made sence if it didn't sorry if it did cool! XD~<em>


	9. Chapter 9 Puzzles

At breakfast the next day after the Hogsmeade trip, which Felicity didn't go to because professor Umbridge had wanted to give her tutoring, Felicity received a concerned letter from her father .

"Tattling to my dad huh? Classic." Felicity folded the paper to continue eating, "Although with both of you on him he might just come down here and slap a few people."

"He should do that." Harry smiled, "Especial to Umbridge"

"Oh true " Hermione agreed.

"So where's Ron?" Felicity asked taking note of his absence.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged.

"Oh god I forgot quidditch practice." Felicity said swallowing the remains of her meal. She stood up kissed Harry's head and left the Sunday sun brightly shining through all the glass. Felicity swiftly made her way down the hall, tying her hair up and out of her eyes.

"Morning Felicity." Ginny, Alicia, and Angelina greeted her they were all in the process of changing and Katie had yet to show up.

"Where's miss Katie?" Felicity asked opening her locker and began to change.

"She got a letter from Oliver last night and she's spent all morning trying to find a way to respond." Alicia gossiped.

"Oh what a scandal." Ginny laughed.

"Oh of course. " Felicity smirked.

"Hey guys." Katie Bell entered the changing room.

"Hey Katie." Felicity greeted.

"We all ready?" Angelina asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah come on let's go." Felicity picked up her broom and filed out of the room with the other girls.

The girls exited and saw the boy emerge from their locker all mounted and took off.

Felicity had been pleasantly surprised by Clarks performance granted that he barely hit four bludgers but it was a win and Felicity was willing to take it. Angelina seemed determined to work them as hard as she could before the winter holidays. Ron did a bit better than the last time, but would still try to dodge the quaffel

The rest of the practice went relatively well that is until they received some uninvited guests.

"All of you dismount your brooms immediately." It was Professor McGonagall. We all wizzed down to greet her.

"What is it Professor?" Angelina asked flat out.

"It seems that there's a new law in place. All after school organizations will be revoked and can only be reassembled with permission given by 'high inquisitor' Umbridge." She answered sighing. Gasps flew and everyone was freaking out. Felicity stood in an angry shock. Umbridge HATES Gryffindors now they'll never play quidditch again. Well unless, Felicity did something she didn't want to.

"I'll be back." She said to Ginny before running to the castle. She entered and slowed her pace, she walked swiftly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. When she reached it she breathed heavily, but regained her composure before knocking on the door.

"Ms. Black are you here for more tutoring?" She smiled.

"No ma'am" Felicity forced a smile. "May I?"

"Of course." She led Felicity into the pink room. "What would you like to talk about. Because I'm willing to help you with ANY problem you may have. Is it that Potter boy?"

"No ma'am it's about your latest proclamation. I would like to ask for Gryffindor quidditch permission."

"Oh well Ms. Black I just don't know. With you trying to pass your classes alone I'm not sure you could handle it." Felicity bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well I understand your concern and it is much appreciated but in the Daily Prophet they reported a new study linked with sports and academics."

"Really? I haven't heard of it."

"Well it was a few weeks ago in the Living section. It said that children who play sports in school have higher grades than those with no activities." Felicity imagined the whole article.

"Well I have never heard that."

"Oh yes, and it also said that those who participate in sports and outside of class activities have a better chance of getting big jobs. Especially in law enforcement." Felicity tried to think of anything that would persuade Umbridge.

"That IS quite an extraordinary feat Ms. Black. I'll grant permission only if you work very hard this year." Umbridge pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Yes ma'am" Felicity stood up and smiled. When Umbridge had stamped the paper Felicity nodded curtly before walking out of the room. Once the door was closed she bolted to the field.

When she arrived to the field the whole team was still arguing with McGonagall.

"Alright enough!" McGonagall shouted, "The quidditch team is dispatched until further notice."

"Further notice!" Felicity ran over to the team and unrolled the parchment. "I high inquisitor Umbridge grant full quidditch rights to the Gryffindor team. We are back in business." Felicity rolled up the parchment. And handed it to Angelina who read it again.

Everyone cheered and went back to practice. That night Felicity met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to discuss what had happened.

"It's just so random, but then again all her bloody rules are." Felicity sat next to Harry who had his arms around her. Hermione and Ron sat across from them.

"I can't believe she would do this just because of the DA" Ron laid back.

"This is just cruel even for her." Hermione added in.

"Ron I don't think that she did this because of her class." Felicity sat back and was then greeted with strange looks, " DA Defense Against the Dark Arts? Come on stay with me."

"Can we change the topic? That woman infuriates me" Harry shifted in his seat.

"DA, Dumbledore's Army. Come on Felicity don't act thick." Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's Dumbledore's army?" Felicity laughed.

"Oh Harry you didn't." Hermione said shocked.

"What?" Felicity questioned.

"You didn't tell her?" Hermione stood up.

"Tell me what?" Felicity looked at Harry. He looked down, "Tell me." She put her and on his cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa I did it I acctually wrote it! Yay ready for it well hopefully this weekend I'll get to it.<em>


	10. Chapter 10 His Little Girl

"It's nothing Felicity don't worry about it" Harry grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"To late for that. What's going on?" Felicity looked around.

"Well mate you're in trouble now." Ron laughed.

"Way to help Ron" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like you're helping."

"At least I'm not doing anything to dampen the situation like you."

"Well sorry we all can't be perfect like you."

"Well maybe you should try harder to change, because I certainly don't like you right now"

"Alright you two separate." Felicity clapped her hands together. She stood up and lead Hermione to the stairs. "Hermione, what's going on?" Hermione was silent, "Tell me."

"I can't decide if I should or not."

"Please, what's going on? Is it bad? Come on Hermione."

"It's... I can't really explain it"

"Well then try, please"

" Ladies!" Felicity and Hermione turned to see Professor Umbridge, " Don't doddle in the middle of the hallway, please go to your dorms."

"Yes ma'am" Felicity nodded, and reluctantly made her way to her dorm.

* * *

><p>It was close to the winter holidays, by now the semester was wrapping up and Felicity still had no idea what the DA was. She didn't push the matter and never brought it up in conversation. Then, however one morning changed everything.<p>

Felicity readied herself for the day as usual. Nothing different or out of the ordinary Felicity made her way down to breakfast. That was when she knew something was wrong. Hermione and Ginny weren't waiting for her at the Gryffindor table.

Felicity ate alone awkwardly, no one came. People were eating around her but Harry hadn't come to sit next to her. Ron hadn't sat down and fought with Hermione because neither of them were there. Not even the twins were there to crack jokes. Where had everyone gone?

Felicity tried her hardest not to ponder this but she couldn't help the feeling that something bad had happened.

She stood up and went to class still confused. All day she sat in her classes alone and quite awkward. Everyone else noticed the sudden absences and stared at her. She felt herself shrink closer and closer to the ground. Finally dinner came around and afterward quidditch practice.

Felicity tried to eat quickly but half way through her meal a note landed in front of her. She shoved a mouth full of food into her mouth before she opened it.

**sorry we left without warning try to explain later**

**Love Harry**

The situation had just gone from weird to bad. Now he had to explain something this couldn't be good. Felicity had to assume it had something to do with the Weasley family. Considering all the Weasleys were absent. Felicity finished her meal and went to practice, where she found she was very distracted.

She had to help teach Clark the ropes but she couldn't focus. Luckily Angelina had cut the session short due to their lack of a keeper and seeker. Felicity lingered in the halls of Hogwarts after practice. She couldn't figure out what the hell had happened. She had to know though. It involved all her friends and there for her.

"Out of bed. Twenty points from Gryffind-" Felicity cut Draco off with a hearty punch.

"That felt amazing." She screamed breathing heavily in anger. He grabbed her hand and they soon got into a wrestling match. Felicity Jumped up trying to end the brawl but Draco hit her legs knocking her to the ground.

Jumping up he said, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting... Ten for Slytherin for winning." And with that he ran off.

Felicity stood up clutching her injured side, which very well could have substituted for her pride, and walked to her common room.

* * *

><p>Felicity barely survived the week right before break. Let alone the train ride. She was ready to be far from Hogwarts which had to be a first for any student. When she reached the station she met her Uncle Remus. He apperated them to number 12 Grimlaud place and Felicity couldn't have been happier.<p>

She ran through the doors and was met by her father. She hugged him for a short time and looked around, "Where is everyone?" she asked when the silence of the house met her ears.

"There was an accident. Everyone's fine" He said hurriedly after Felicity's eyes grew, "It was Mr. Weasley, the others are off visiting him. They won't be back until late tonight."

"Oh, alright" Felicity breathed easier.

"So how was your term?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulders guiding her to the couch. They sat down and she talked about all of her classes and save Umbridge until the end. When she had told him about that woman he was furious.

"No one should judge a child by their parents if they did they wouldn't have let me into Gryffindor! How dare she believe that you are disabled? I almost hope you joined the DA just to disobey that woman."

"I've been meaning to ask what IS the DA exactly?"

"You don't know? It's an organization that Harry and his friends coordinated to teach kids proper defense. Which may be the only way students will learn."

"...Oh" Felicity said in surprise.

"Why didn't you know about it?"

"...The day they organized it... Umbridge kept me for a 'tutoring lesson' I didn't know about it until about a week ago." Felicity thought up.

"Again with that woman." Sirius shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore." Felicity sighed looking at the clock. It was ten forty six and Felicity was fumed.

"Why don't we settle ourselves until they get home." Sirius said turning on a radio and tuning to play Christmas music. Felicity laid her head across his lap. When her ear reached his lap she felt a shock run down her bones a feeling she had, had once before but when she didn't know.

Suddenly she saw her aunt Bella and she saw her father fall silently until he disappeared behind a silver curtain. The last visible thing was red blazing eyes and pale pasty green blue skin. Felicity's eyes snapped open, she looked around at her surroundings and realized her dad had not noticed. He was sitting still brushing through her hair with his fingers

She quickly shut her eyes again trying to remember where this feeling had come from. She had felt it once before but when? As she searched her mind for answers she slowly drifted to sleep.

Sirius sat talking to Felicity about his time while she was at school. Told her how he felt rather bored sitting around with practically nothing to do, waiting for instruction other than to stay hidden. "But I guess I shouldn't burden you with these kind of issues Felicity... Felicity?" He looked down at his daughter and saw that she was fast asleep.

He chuckled and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and just when he was wondering where everyone was they came.

"Hello Sirius!" Harry entered the sitting room with Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George behind him.

"Hello, be quite now it's rather late" Sirius said still running his fingers through Felicity's hair.

"Oh yeah" Harry whispered, "I forgot Felicity was coming today."

"It's quite alright. She's been out for an hour or so by now." Sirius said as everyone took a seat, "So "Harry why did you not tell Felicity about the DA?" He asked honestly.

"Oh, she told you about that... Well it's just that she's not in the same position the rest of us are in"

"And what would that be?"

"Well she's... Better off with Umbridge."

"Oh? So being thought mental is better off?"

"Well no... It's just-"

"Little Harry didn't want his precious Felicity caught up in his issue like last year." George said.

"Like last year?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Well it's just... Last year when she... when we... when she fought right in front of me. I felt like I couldn't do anything and that if she had been hit or if she had missed... I wouldn't have been able to help her. I never want that feeling again."

"Wait back up Felicity was WITH you last year? As in what exactly?"

"Oh... Good luck explaining this one, mate" Ron laughed and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Hermione.

"Well last year when I got back from fighting Voldemort... And I was taken by Barty jr. She followed us and fought him."

"Alright," He said nonchalantly, " Why are you so nervous?"

"Well it's just that... your..."

"Her father? Yes but she's a fighter... You can't keep a leash on girls like her." He laughed, "I know that she would do something like that. When she was little and I mean a four year old she visited me in Azkaban secretly once a month even though she knew that she would be beaten when she went back to Bellatrix's. She's my little Felicity." He said and kissed the top of her head, " I remember the first time she showed her powers. I was trying to teach her to walk and she walked right on out of her room and started hovering over the stairs. And then there was the time that she set fire to James robes for poking fun at Lily

"I remember her second Christmas, she looked around and though I had no presents so she walked up and gave me a hug and said 'Happy Christmas daddy'. I remember I was talking to Lily and James one day and Lily said Felicity can you say mommy? And Felicity shook her head no and then said 'no mommy' and pointed to herself. In fact on her third birthday tried to draw her mother but said to me daddy I can't remember.

"But you know what she never did let that fact get to her because after she was put in the foster home she said to me 'dad I don't think I particularly want a mother anymore' and i laughed which as you probably know is very rare in Azkaban ... I'm rambling aren't I?"

"It's alright," Harry smiled. Everyone had settled into the life story of their friend.

"Time for bed everyone" Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Everyone stretched out and made their departure to their rooms. Sirius didn't move until everyone had gone. He picked up Felicity and took her to her room.

He put her under the covers and smiled down at her. H kissed her cheek and turned off the light. "Good night Felicity"

* * *

><p><em>Aww so cute! I'm getting better at uploading could you tell?<em>


	11. Chapter 11 Turn Right

Felicity woke up the next morning she still hadn't remembered where she had seen her vision from the previous night. She looked down at her cloths, realizing they were what she had worn the other day she sat up and kick off her covers. Before she could stand someone she had missed dearly reached her door.

"Morning Harry" she smiled.

"Morning Felicity." He smiled broadly and entered her room sitting on her bed. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Have you forgotten that we haven't seen each other in three weeks?" She smiled playfully.

"Oh right," He laughed and blushed. She laughed as well and brought him to a kiss.

"How was your evening?" she asked.

"Well we got home late and your father told us some stories... about you"

"Ah... did he tell you the one about me setting fire to your dad?" Harry nodded, "He always tells that one."

"He told you about the DA?"

"Yeah he did... So am I allowed to join or not?" She smiled.

"Why not... I mean Umbridge will never suspect you of all people." He laughed at her.

"Mention her name once more while we are on vacation and I'll have my way with you."

"I don't think I'd mind that so much." She hit him playfully. "What? You seem alright with the idea yourself."

"Don't push it, so how's Mr. Weasley?"

"Better, they said he may be home tomorrow. "

"That's good..." Felicity saw Harry's face fall.

"The dreams have been getting worse." He said simply.

"They always do before they get better." She smiled and tousled his hair. " Dreams only seem like hauntings lately."

"Tell me about it." He sighed. Then it hit her, where she had seen the vision before. She sat straight up and her eyes opened widely.

"The lake!" She whispered, her dream from the lake was where it was from.

"What?" Harry asked.

She relaxed again, "You had a secret, I have a secret." She smiled jumped out of the bed and ran out the door.

"What do you mean?" He laughed and followed after her. He chased her all around the house, what started out as playful turned serious well at least for Harry. Felicity ran through open doors and flew downstairs. She even ran out into the street.

He finally caught her, in the middle of the street. He picked her up from behind and spun her around. She laughed and giggled with glee.

"What was that about a secret?" He laughed in her ear. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Get out of the street you'll get run over!" Mrs. Weasley Shouted holding the door open for them. Felicity rolled her eyes as a car pulled up and honked at the two. Harry lifted her up and ran into the house. He put her on the floor, " So, what was that?" He asked again.

She turned around and laughed, "We'll see!" She turned around to run but he caught her hand and spun her around. "How about no?" He smiled in a joking tone.

"... Hmmm I'll think about it!" She laughed again. He didn't loosen his grip her playfulness began to fade. "...Calm down Harry" She said slightly. His eyes shifted down, "Harry it's okay. Everything is okay... Are you okay?"

"... I sure as Hell hope so." He sighed his eyes still averted from hers.

"Come on, let's go up stairs." She took his hand and led him to her room. He told her all about his dream about Mr. Weasley, he shared his fear that he did it. Felicity took his hand and never let go.

"You didn't do it." She said when he finished.

"How would you know?" He asked sharply, it was almost mean.

"Did you have control of yourself." She asked timidly.

"... No" He huffed.

"Then it wasn't you. You were just watching what happened you had no control of the situa-"

"You don't understand!" He jumped up, "No one understands!"

"I know that I'm just trying to!" She yelled back, "Now calm your a** down!" Now Harry was taken aback.

"Oh god what's wrong with me?" Harry cupped his face.

"Damn moods!" Felicity flopped on the bed.

"Tell me about it," He laid down next to her.

"...We are not going to survive two more years of this are we?"

"Wait... Two more years?"

"Yep sixth year seventh year and then boom were adults"

"I didn't think it was so close..."

"I know. " She actually didn't know, as a matter of fact she had no idea what the next two year held for her. Or the next eight for that matter.

The winter holidays were over far too quickly for anyone's taste, however term was to start up again. Before anyone had time to argue they were on a train and heading back to Hogwarts. The train ride was solemn to say the least, the only thing Felicity noticed was Harry's attachment to her physically. He held her and pulled her on to his lap, he played with her hair the whole time. She felt detached at the moment which was a curious she had her fingertips to his cheek, and she could almost feel the apprehension from Ron and Hermione who were sitting in silence averting their eyes in any possible way.

When they arrived Harry didn't let go of her, he held her waist all the way to the Great Hall even in the Great Hall. When the feast ended she feared that he wouldn't let go of her when they got to their dorms. He took her hand but he didn't walk to the common room, he guided her down a few hallways up some stairs and brought her to a wall. She looked around a bit, uncertain of what his next move could be.

Suddenly a door appeared, she stared with observant eyes. "This is where meetings are held." He said not turning around to face her. Still holding her hand he led her into the room, it was full of things used for defense practice.

"It's the Room of Requirement, it's enchanted to transform into whatever you need it to be."

"That's... Pretty awesome." She smiled, he still sounded solemn.

"Yeah, it is." She waited for him to say more. When he didn't she ran around in front of him.

"I uh... I'll tell you?" She smiled in an attempt to make him smile too. "... It's my dream... The one where my dad..."

"What?" He asked finally meeting her eyes. He looked as if he were going to cry.

"The dream from the lake. I saw it again." She swallowed deeply. "But you know, it's okay... everything will be fine." She smiled again. She put her hand on his cheek, "You can tell me," She whispered.

"I just... I don't want to sleep ever again. I'm afraid that I'm doing this and it will happen again... " He took her hand in his. "Come on we should get back to the common room." That was it he led her back to the common room and they went to their dorms. But really it was only the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12 Step Back

It had been a few very painful months for everyone at Hogwarts even the Slytherins were suffering. No one was alright almost every class was painful to attend. Not just DADA or double potions everything became unbearable.

Harry kept his clingy attachment to Felicity, Ron kept his rash arguments with Hermione, and it seemed that everyone was determined to make each other as uncomfortable as possible.

Harry's dreams got noticeably worse and he had just stopped sleeping altogether. He would lash out at everyone and it seemed that only Felicity and Hermione could calm him. His fights never ended well for either him or whoever pissed him off.

One day however was probably his worst fight ever. The five of them Felicity, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all eating breakfast on a dim Sunday morning. Harry had his arms around Felicity almost falling asleep on her back, and Hermione and Ron got into yet another spat.

"you're such a pig!" Hermione squealed after Ron handed out his fair share of insults.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was talking to the queen my apologies!"

"I feel an incredible sorrow for the girl who has to settle for you!"

"Why don't you go back to the muggle world where you belong!"

"How dare you! I would never!"

"What all out of insults Chipmunk?"

"Shut it both of you!" Harry shouted over the two of them. "Shut up because your fighting has been old since day one! Now leave each other alone and stop talking to one another or I'll shove my foot where you don't want it!" He shouted causing the whole hall to stare. He stormed out of the Great hall.

"What an insufferable arse" Ron mumbled into his food. Felicity looked over at him and shoved his face into his food. Hermione laughed and everyone else sat still.

"Hermione come with me." She said standing up.

"But-"

"Come with me." She said equally calm.

Hermione stood up and followed her out. as the two girls left everyone eased back into their own conversations.

"Felicity I-"

"Shh Hermione it's okay... Just don't talk about it." She said taking her to the library.

"Why are we here?"

"You need time to breathe and this seems like the best place to do so." Felicity said "You stay here I have to go find Harry" Felicity half smiled and waited for Hermione to nod. Once she did Felicity embarked on her journey to find her rather emotional boy friend.

Felicity spent two hours trying to find him she roamed the long unending corridors of the castle. There was no end to any of it she asked boys to look in the wash rooms, she check the Gryffindor common rooms and his dorm. She checked with Hagrid, who helped her check the outskirts of the forbidden forest. She checked the owlry, the astronomy tower, she asked a few teachers, she even looked at the quidditch pitch with no luck.

She began wandering the halls aimlessly. All she wanted was to find him, anywhere really he needed help that she could give him. That was when a door appeared in an empty hallway. She looked around a moment wonder who else had seen. No one had she was alone.

She was cautious as she slowly opened the door.

"Get out!" She heard someone scream as something was thrown at the half closed door. It shattered on contact and Felicity jumped back.

"Hello?" She asked almost afraid, but not quite ready to give up.

"Leave me don't you understand?" He shouted in a fiery rage.

"Who... who are you?" She asked stepping over the broken pieces of what she now knew was a glass oil candle holder.

"Doesn't matter to you! Go away!" He shouted throwing another glass item. This place was full of random objects. She narrowly missed it.

"It does matter... Please I'm looking for someone." She said she now fully realized that it was Harry in the room but he still didn't know it was her.

"Go!" He shouted again throwing something. This time it hit her directly in the stomach, luckily however it didn't break.

"Harry!" She shouted as she rounded a corner seeing him looming over a desk full of odds and ends items.

"What!" He asked with rage full in his voice.

Felicity sighed, " Please put that down, come over here." She said waving him over to her.

He dropped the item on the ground shattering it. and walked over to her.

He stood directly in front of her and she looked into his tired eyes.

She put her hand to his face "You need sleep."

"I can't hurt anyone."

"You won't hurt anyone I promise you"

"No Felicity you're not hearing me!"

"I can hear you just fine thank you very much!"

"I will not argue with you about this!"

"And I will not lose this! I want what is best for you!"

"And I know what's best for me!"

"What is that then!"

"Being alone, now leave!"

"I won't!"

"Felicity go!"

"No!"

"Just listen to me for one second!" He said grabbing her brusquely.

"I have Harry I'm one of the only people who does!"

"But you still don't get it!"

"What? What don't I get?"

"That I- That I'm hurting you!"

"That's absurd you're not hurting anyone!"

"Felicity look at us!" He said shaking her "... I'm hurting you can't you see that."

"I've dealt with worse"

"You're not hearing me again!"

"I'm hearing you but I don't want to!"

"Felicity can't you see, I love you but I-I can't do this." She was silent, "I think... That I can't do you any good."

"Harry that's not true you've done me a world of good."

"Yes... Maybe in the past... But not now." He sighed putting her on the ground.

"Harry don't-"

"I think you should stop talking to me... I can't treat you like this anymore"

"I won't just stop talking to you... Harry I can't just do that"

"You're going to have to learn then. I'm sorry I can't hurt you"

"You're hurting me by doing this."

"I'm sorry Felicity."

"Are you sure..."

"Yes I'm sure. I'm sorry"

"It's alright... Just your going to have a hell of a time getting rid of me." She looked up at him.

"No Felicity"

"No Harry now you listen to me... I don't just leave, I don't just give in. I won't give up on a friend in need." She said taking his hand and kissing it, "Even if you don't think you need help, I'll still be here to help." She kissed his lips, for what she now knew, was the last time she ever would, "I won't stop loving you."

He took her hands, "You'll have to learn how to not love me." She began to protest, "Good thing your a fast learner. "You have to learn when to give up."

"I won't! I won't give up!"

"You have to Felicity " Was the last thing he said to her as he threw her arms to her side and stormed out of the room.

She stood still for a while not crying but trembling where she stood. Did that really just happen? Had the boy she loved really just left her? Did she just loose yet another person she loved.

She sighed and exited the room. When she closed the door she saw Harry collapsed on the floor completely unconscious.

"This... Is just not my day." She sighed. Just then Harry got up and saw Felicity.

"Felicity!" He said his eyes turned worried and his touch was fearful, " It's Voldemort... He has your dad."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for not posting but in my defense I have been writing! Alright I hit a gold mine of inspiration for this story! Alright I'm gonna go write that thanks for sticking with me!<em>


	13. Chapter 13 Love and Trust

_By the way I forgot to mention Fred and George are gone and the DA has been dispatched already so a few things will make more sense._

* * *

><p>It suddenly happened too fast, Felicity's head was going to burst. She could have cried but didn't Harry drug her limp body to the library. He flagged down Hermione and informed her.<p>

"We have to save him!" Harry said in fear. Felicity was still in shock.

"I don't know Harry I think we should wait."

"What?" Felicity said snapping back into reality.

"Well we don't know for sure-"

"Hermione I saw him Voldemort has him."

"I don't think we should go."

"Hermione!" Felicity wanted to shout, "He's my father, the man that raised me and loved me more than anyone could know. We can't just say no we won't save him because we're unsure!"

"Felicity calm down we'll think of something"

"Bull, Hermione I'm not going to waste time planning" Felicity spat, she turned on her heel and walked off.

"Felicity where are you going?" Hermione called out.

"Where I'm needed." She said continuing on her way. Hermione and Harry eventually caught up to her.

"Felicity think-"

"For once Hermione... Just wing it."

"That's not such a good idea when Voldemort is involved."

"Hermione don't tell me what's a good and not a good idea until your father is in a life or death situation and you have to save him."

"I just."

"Hermione please, either shut up and come with me or leave." Felicity said, her hand moved to her pocket and she pulled out the enchanted galleon she had been given when she joined the DA. She flipped it methodically. Hoping people would answer her call. If she ever needed anyone it was now.

She watched Harry take the lead and run off Felicity followed at the same pace. They couldn't afford to be angry at one another they had the save her father.

She found that they had ended up at Umbridges office and Harry stormed in ad went straight to the fire place. Felicity and Hermione stand guard by the door. Felicity starts to let her mind wander a dangerous thing to do at a time like this.

She starts wondering if he's alright, what Voldemort has done to him. Maybe, even though she shuddered at the thought, he could be dead. That can't happen, death can't happen.

"Felicity!" The soft milky voice of Luna Lovegood approached. Right behind her was Neville, Ginny, and Ron. It was in that instant she knew no one else would come to her aid, why would they? After all no one cared.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We got your message." Ginny said.

"And we're here to help!" Neville declared.

"Help what exactly?" silently a cold voice questioned, belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Get lost it's none of your business!" Ron spat pulling out his wand.

"but it would be, considering we are on school grounds." He said as Crabbe and Goyle approached, their heavy bodies at the ready to strike down any of the six of them.

"I just wanted help on one of Umbridges assignments!" Felicity said quickly, "I called for them for help but then I remembered Professor Umbridge said I could ask her for help at any time."

"What a little liar you are" Crabbe scoffed.

"Everyone knows you never need any ones help, all because no one ever would help the likes of you."Goyle remarked.

"You seem to be in need of some help."

" What why? Where?" Crabbe asked stupidly and Goyle looked around.

"In your crotch." She said kneeing his groin. He fell immediately to the floor silently cowering in pain.

Suddenly Ginny pulled out her wand and hexed Goyle. Neville, Luna, and Ron soon followed the example. Hermione was out of sight probably getting Harry. Once the three Slytherins were out cold and were 'taken care of' Hermione emerged from Umbridges office with Harry by her side.

"There's no doubt about it." He said, "Sirius is in the Department of Mysteries."

"Come on!" Felicity waved to the other six people. "We have no time." And so they ran, they ran passed Hagrids hut and well into the forbidden forest.

"Well what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Shut your mouth!" Hermione snarled.

"So help me god if you insist on getting into a fight here I will feed you to the spiders!" Felicity shouted at the very mention of the word spiders Ron's mouth shut.

"Well how are we going to get there?" Neville stepped up.

"Why the Thestrals of course" Luna said pointing to the emptiness of the forest.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said.

"Of course!" Harry smiled, "Luna you're a genius!"

"Harry four out of the seven of us can't see them." Felicity stated.

"I'll help you." Luna said taking her hand and placing it on the empty space. Her hand met something solid, she knew that this would not be her favorite way of travel. Luna helped her onto the thestral and put herself in front of her. Harry helped Hermione onto one Neville put Ron on his own and sat behind Ginny to lead the beast.

"Everyone ready?" Harry shouted, they all nodded and took off. Felicity didn't care she miles high in the sky that she couldn't see what was carrying her across the blurry night skies. She was going to save her father it was her only chance there was no do over in the game of war. Felicity knew now that this war was no game it was mind torture.

* * *

><p><em>alright really short but I had writers block for this chapter. Next one will be awesome I swear! Thank you Loves!<em>


	14. Chapter 14 The End of an Era

They took each step with uncertainty caution that seemed useless but strangely soothing. Down through the ministry through corridor after corridor. Only one person knew what they were searching for and he hadn't slept for days, weeks, months even.

Felicity's mind fought her shouting curses, what are you doing, and stop right now. But she never did, she didn't stop her father needed her now. She refused to lose him.

"This is it" Harry whispered "I know it is," He was so sure that she pressed closer. Upon entering the room she observed every crystal ball. Each had a voice a hope. God each destiny had presence in the world.

Each person mattered, each person had something worth while to do.

The group followed Harry through the maze of orbs. But Felicity hung back upon hearing an eerie voice… Speaking to her.

She turned to face the orb calling her name as the group disappeared. **Black, Felicity** a gold plate read, she observed it and gently lifted it from its bed.

"_Hope life death tools for courage and a life well lived. Keys for his defeat"_ just as the voice reached her ears it died again leaving her in the shear bizarreness of silence.

Broken with a loud crack of screams. Felicity ran toward the scream only to hide. The sound of a certain death eater made her slip away from sight. Fear gripped her heart.

Sinister voices dripping with greed and loyalty. Her teeth clench at their words. Vile tones match their evil hearts and hold no less promise of a clear future.

At the first sound of a spell shooting Felicity shoved her destiny into her pants pocket before shooting her own spell.

Luna, Ginny, and Felicity ran off together as their pursuers gained momentum. At that exact moment Felicity breathed deeply examining their predicament.

They were lost, being tracked by death eaters, losing speed fast, and were soon going to be head deep in a battle that most certainly would not be pretty.

Felicity knew one thing for sure. This night Harry's 'theory' would be proven.

She grabbed her two friends to hide in the nearest room. She whisks them to a temporary safety. They had just enough time to face the door before it burst open.

Colors flew valiantly across the darkened room. Felicity held her breath with each motion. With each spell she gasped. She knew Ginny had been hit, she knew that Luna was still conscious but not on her feet, and finally she knew her father wasn't there.

Damn it, he just wasn't there. They had come all this way. Damn it.

Felicity realized it was all silent. The fight over, she looked to her right Luna had crawled to Ginny. "She'll be fine." Luna said softly. "You go find your dad"

Felicity nodded and headed through the department of mysteries. Her eyes became those of a hawk. Her ears became that of a bat. Her senses heightened to a peak of sensitivity so to always know what was happening.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, the unexpected fear of the unknown showered her in adrenalin. "Don't stop" She whispered to herself every time she gasped for breath ever time she thought about stopping to cry. "Don't you dare stop."

She found herself running headlong into a fight, Harry, Ron, and Hermione present. She joined in as the furious onslaught raged on.

A mesh of incantations were thrust from each side. Some were dodged with an ease and others were not so lucky.

Still the four ran on in attempt to find their target. She needed to find her father, Harry needed to end Voldemort. Hermione needed to keep her friends safe, Ron needed to prove his worth.

Each individual had something to prove. With valor and confidence each strove to save their dignities and complete their tasks.

But it would not last the room with the veil came oh so quickly. Felicity sighed with great relief at the sight of her father. Then she realized what he was doing.

He seemed to fly carelessly into the silver liquid of the portal. As soon as he touched it, he vanished.

Her overwhelming irritation and sudden realization swept over her, "You bitch." She whispered thrusting herself at Bellatrix.

She dug her fingers into her throat as she thrashed her head against the post of the veil. Glass shattered from somewhere and blood dripped down Felicity's arms. She wasn't sure if it was her own nor did she care.

Suddenly a great force ripped her from her Aunt Bella who disaperated at the opportune moment.

She knew who had pulled her from her insanity. Dumbledore stood behind her but their silent comfort was shattered by the screams of Harry withering on the ground.

They both ran to him as they realized Voledmorts utter control over him.

Felicity first thought that they were going to kill him. "No" She said to him, "You aren't allowed to leave me too do you understand me? You aren't allowed to leave me!" She repeated this matra a few times when she realized he was not dead but had blacked out.

"Thank you " She whispered crying into his neck, "Thank you" Even though he told her to leave him, even though he had told her it was dangerous to love him, she knew that she was at more of a risk to have no one to love at all.

* * *

><p><em>I know it took me a while but I finally posted and I will be posting again today. the next year will be a four part poem type thing and then we will have seventh year! Huzzah! sorry for the delay lovelies 3<em>


	15. Chapter 15 And Then There Were None

Felicity couldn't feel anything, finally the heart of stone had broken. She searched the house, the damned house that held everything of his. The home he had raised her in empty as it had been for the past eleven years. She was here for a reason, she couldn't stop to reminisce, she couldn't stop to think.

She quickly found what she had been looking for. The only thing that meant the world to him or one of them. It was a small beautifully made box, it was made of black wood and carved to look like a night sky. Felicity opened it briefly seeing her baby blanket, a picture of his younger days, a black ribbon that she took out ever so carefully, and the broken glasses of his fallen friend. She pulled his wand out from her small bag, and wrapped his wand to the box with the black ribbon.

She swiftly spun up and out of the room, Kreacher stood silently. She knew he was happy with her father's death, but as a courtesy to her he neither smiled nor cried. He held out a hand and the two appeared in the grave yard at Godric's Hollow.

Cold air from the new summer night wrapped her heart in an icy barrier. a gentle breeze brought storm clouds into the area. There was no moon, and no light from the neighborhood, none from the church, the only light came from the few stars. The darkness was a welcome thing, no one could see her in this way. No one deserved to see how she felt at that moment.

Felicity's eyes searched the lines of graves. She found what she had searched for, the graves of Lily and James Potter. Felicity kneeled on the dewy grass, she looked at the graves in an almost fond sort of way. She heard the snap that signaled Kreacher's departure.

"Good." she sighed, "Now I'm alone." Her shoulders slumped at this realization. Felicity took out the box very gently determined to keep it's concealed items still. She took out the only few things that were left in her bag a candle, matches, a small tomb stone, and her own wand.

She took a deep breath and began to dig into the grass it was a difficult task but nothing seemed difficult to her at the moment, this seemed to be like walking on air to her. Once it was deep enough she took the box in both hands.

" Daddy... I don't know what to say. I never imagined it would have to be this way. I... I'm being selfish right now because... I wanted to burry you alone. I may not have a body to burry but... I have enough, and I hope that I have your spirit... here... with me. I... I love you daddy... Just know that you are never forgotten... and that even though no one else believed you I never stopped loving you... no matter what people said. I'll... I'll miss you forever." She cried lightly at first, she laid the box in the pathetic excuse for a grave and started to cover it. As she did the tears fell more and more heavily, when she had completely buried the only possessions he held dear to him Felicity put the small head stone at the head of the grave.

_S. Black A friend until the end, and a father forever_

Felicity cried harder for it looked like it was for a dead house pet. Felicity felt she could never leave, where would she go? She would never want to be anywhere but right where she was. The clouds that loomed over her head seemed to mourn with her, and they too began to weep.

"Now you pity me!" She screamed not at any god in particular the universe in general, whatever god would hear her was fine screaming didn't make anything better though, " You... YOU... YOU!" She slammed her fists into the ground that was quickly becoming mud, crying uncontrollably. The rain poured on, Felicity becoming caked in mud with no end to her tears.

She touched the tombstone with a few fingers and began to sing,

"And after the storm, I run and run as the rains come And I look up, I look up, on my knees and out of luck, I look up.

"Night has always pushed up day You must know life to see decay But I won't rot, I won't rot Not this mind and not this heart, I won't rot.

"And I took you by the hand And we stood tall, And remembered our own land, What we lived for.

"And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears. And love will not break your heart,  
>but dismiss your fears. Get over your hill and see what you find there, With grace in your heart<br>and flowers in your hair.

"And now I cling to what I knew I saw exactly what was true But oh no more. That's why I hold,  
>That's why I hold with all I have. That's why I hold.<p>

"And I will die alone and be left there. Well I guess I'll just go home, Oh God knows where. because death is just so full and man so small. Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before.

"And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears. And love will not break your heart,  
>but dismiss your fears. Get over your hill and see what you find there, With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<p>

"And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears. And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears. Get over your hill and see what you find there, With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair"

She cried more and more, she had lost everything. In one swift move her aunt had killed her father. She had taken everything from her, her aunt took away her only family. She had taken her love, her joy, and had broken Felicity. Felicity who had thought her heart was made of stone, had broken free of its encasement had learned to love. but was kick around and beaten. She would always love and that was weakness, Felicity had to love.

She cried there all night long. Everything caked in mud but she didn't care. Why should she no one cared for her.

She must have fallen asleep because when morning came she woke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

Madam Pompfrey tried to talk to her but honestly she didn't hear a word of it. God she was done with everything and everyone. She was allowed to leave school a day early.

On that lonely train ride home she cried and cried. She literally lost everyone she had ever loved and now she had nothing.

She wiped her eyes which seemed to be never ending streams of tears. "Felicity!" She heard the boys call out as they ran into her arms and nuzzled into her chest.

"I love you" She whispered into their heads.

"Come on Felicity" Jack jumped, now ten he seemed to have gained more energy.

"Yeah!" Eric smiled eight years old and still missing teeth, "We have an extra day now!"

"I know boys." She laughed. "How you doing Aden?" She asked ruffling his hair.

He laughed still even though he was twelve and didn't like being treated like a little boy. She knew it would be a farfetched lie to say this made her happy, but it made the pain easier to know someone loved her.

They piled into the small car as usual and rode home in a secluded silence.

As they pulled into the off white house they saw another car parked there.

All six of them crawled out of the car to gaze intently at the people waiting. She felt Aden cling helplessly to her and she shielded him from the impending future.

She didn't hear the conversation her foster parents had with Aden's real parents. She only felt Eric and Jack surround him.

"Aden" His mother said in a sickeningly false kind way, "We're taking you home."

"He is home!" Eric shouted. Before our foster father led him into the house.

"You can't take him from us" Jack whispered following his younger brother.

"Aden sweetie, mommy and daddy are waiting" His mother coaxed.

"You're not my mother. She is" She said.

"No that's your foster sister"

"Don't I get a say! I don't want to go with you!" He shouted clinging to her tighter.

"Felicity he has to go" Their foster mother sighed.

Felicity knelt do to face him. "Aden." She cried softly, "Never forget the magic okay?"

"No Felicity don't let them take me!" He shouted as he was forcefully ripped from her arms.

She stood still for a moment watching him thrash from his mothers grip. "No!" He shouted.

Felicity got up and ran to the car they threw him in. "I love you Aden" She said placing her hand on the window. He followed suit as the car started she mouthed "I'm sorry"

And with that he was driven away to his own personal hell.

* * *

><p>be on the look out for <em>An unseen storm <em>the next part of this series thank you all so much for your commitment I won't let you down.


	16. Chapter 16 Announcement

Y'all the next part is up! tis called Seasons. Just seasons! I'm sorry it's very sad but it gets better!


End file.
